Saving Slug Terra: Layla's End
by FrostyGirl18445
Summary: This is the the squel to 'Saving Slug Terra'. I hope you all like it. In this story Layla meets some unlikely new friends to help her and the rest of the Shane gang out. But when death and tradigy strike, who means the most her new family or her old.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is the long awaited squeal to 'Saving Slug Terra'. Please read and review. I hope everyone LOVES it...and here is the full summery to the story. Thanks for reading.

In this story Layla meets some unlikely new friends to help her and the rest of the Shane gang out. But when death and tradigy strike, who means the most her new family or her old.


	2. ANDont hate me

Hey, everyone its me,Alexis, the author of this wonderful story and the first and third stories. I have some information for you guys. Eli and Layla are a couple but that is kinda obvuise. If you guys have any ideas for stories that I have already written about that show?movie/book. I will also do the movies 'The Croods' and 'Epic' and the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. Thanks for reading. just pm me about the ideas. Thanks again.

-The Frostiest Heart-


	3. New Secrets

Chapter One: Friendship

"Hey Layla" I heard Eli say from the other room. "Yeah" I asked. "You want to go slug hunting" he asked. "Yeah sure just give me a sec." I said. I glanced at my calender and squealed with happiness. 'Tomorrow is my birthday' I thought. I grabbed my blaster and walked out of my room though not really thinking much about what was to come. We rode out on Lucky his mecha. When we reached a forest, Eli stopped and we hopped off. Looking around I noticed right away a group of tazerling slugs in a group of trees. "Hey little guys" I whispered quietly. " My name's Layla" I continued when I got no response. "Come on out I wont hurt you" I said. "Why should we trust you" I heard one say. "Because I can understand you. Thats why you should trust me" I said and heard the gasp of the other tazerlings. A very small, young tazerling hopped out of the group and hopped up to me. "Hi there little one" I said and she looked up at me and smiled. "So you want to join the team" I asked and she nodded. "How do you feel about the name Shockz" I asked and she agreed. "Great" I said and stood up. She hopped from my hand to my shoulder and I walked back over too where Eli was standing with a small device that looked really familiar. "Hey why do you have my phone" I asked with growing suspicion. "No reason" he said with a smile. I shook my head and laughed. "Sure" I said. "Oh...I nearly forgot. Look who I found...this is Shockz" I said and he nodded. He didn't even look up from my phone. I growled 'ugh..guys...its so typical of them to not even pay any attention to anyone' I thought but immediately regretted it. "What's wrong" squeaked Shockz. I smiled and shook my head. I walked into the woods and Eli didn't notice a thing. "Okay Shockz when he comes around here I'm going to jump out of the tree and distract him while you come up behind him and give him a good zap. Got it" I said to Shockz once we were pretty deep in the woods. "Okay" she said and I nodded. "Help" I screamed. "Eli...Help me" I yelled even louder. I heard footsteps running into the woods. I smiled. "Layla" I heard him shout. "Layla where are you" he shouted. "In here" I shouted sounding panicked. He soon was right under the tree I was in. As soon as he got right past the branch I was in I jumped down behind him. "Boo" I said grabbing his shoulders. He jumped and shouted "Shit" really loud. "Uh you said a bad word" I said laughing. He was really angry. "Layla" he said angrily and he grabbed my wrists. I smiled. "Yes" I said with my head held high. "You are so going to get it" he said. "Get what" I said pulling my wrists away. I saw Shockz come up behind him. she shocked him and when she was done his hair was standing straight up. 'Oh he is going to be angry when he gets over the surprise of the shock' I thought. I laughed. "Sorry Eli" I said. "Come on Shockz" I said holding out my hand. She hopped up onto my hand and up to my shoulder just as Eli shook off the surprise. I giggled and took off running. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see him. But I also didn't see anything when he stepped out in front of me. I ran right into him. He smiled and I smiled right back. "So what was it you said I was going to get again" I asked. "This" he said and pushed my up against a tree. He kissed me. The kiss was full of true love and passion, unlike the kiss with Twist that was full of false love. He pulled away and we were both breathing heavy. "I love you" I said. "I love you more" he said back too me and I shook my head. It all seemed perfect until my phone went off. "Here hold my beer and watch this" it said, and I laughed while Eli looked at me like I was totally insane. "What" i said with a shrug. "My friend motioned it too me and I liked it so its my ringtone. "Eli answer the phone before I have to answer it myself" I said. Eli laughed "Okay Layla jezz" he said and answered the phone. "Hello" he said. "Yes...yes...okay...good we'll be back soon" he said. "Lets go Layla" he said. "What if I don't want to go" I asked. Eli laughed. "Oh your going one way or another" he said. "Oh really how are you going to get me to leave" I asked. I squeaked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Eli put me down" I said but he shook his head no. He threw me onto the front of his mecha and climbed on in front of me. "Eli" I whined. "Put me down...now" I said but he just shook his head. I sat pouting until we got back to the house. We walked inside and I was still angry. All the

slugs were talking happily but Luna,Flames and my other slugs were no

were to be seen. I looked around and saw a very familiar set of blue eyes.

"Emma" I squealed happily. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Laylie" she said.

"Why are you here" I asked. "Well I got a text from your phone a few days ago and

I later found out it was Eli texting me and I got invited to come for your

birthday" she said. "You should just stay down here forever" I said. " I would

love too but it's not up to me" she said and I turned to Eli. "Can she stay

please" I asked and he nodded. Me and Emma both squealed. We hugged each other again. "Best birthday present ever" I said. "Or is it" asked Eli. "I'm pretty sure it is, be..."I paused as Eli pulled back a curtain that somehow I hadn't noticed earlier. Behind it was a mecha beast. she was a wolf like Eli's but she was red and black. She had a ribbon and bow around her neck. My jaw dropped. "Wow" I managed to say. I stood up and walked over to her. She's a M-SH model. I decided to name her Misha. I smiled and threw my arms around Eli's neck. "Thank you so much" I said hugging him even tighter. He hugged me back, after a minute or so I pulled away and kissed him. The kiss lasted a minute or so but we pulled away when someone (My Dad) cleared their throat. I pulled away blushing. The next two hours were spent of me and Emma getting caught up on everything that had happened in the last few months. After those two hours she yawned and told me she was tried and wanted some sleep. I smiled and took her to her room. It was an extra room that no one ever uses, so it was made into a bedroom. After she got settled in I left to find everyone else heading to their rooms. I told Eli I was going to take Misha out for a test run and he nodded. In those earlier two hours we had moved her outside so I walked out side, but not before grabbing a jacket in case I got cold. I walked over to Misha and hopped on. I started her up and took off, after a while I stopped and hopped off. I put her in charging position and walked a little ways ahead, I could see a cave and hear voices. A very familiar head of red hair passed by and walked into the cave. 'Trixie' I thought, and followed her, she didnt she me and as I peeked into the cave and saw a very, very strange sight. There sitting on the ground covered in dirt and scars and bound in rope was Trixie, but standing infront of her was a girl who looked exaclty the same only she didn't have the scars, nor was she covered in dirt. Beside her were two guys, they both had brown hair. I gasped at the sight, as I realised what had happened. I didn't hate Trixie, I hated her sister.


End file.
